


When your family says yes

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But he likes it anyways, Crossdressing, Dick complains, Dick in a dress, Jason is the escort, M/M, Not by choice, Volunteered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Once again, the bat family volunteered Dick to crossdress for an undercover mission. Much to say, he wasn't happy about it. But Jason was.





	When your family says yes

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "When the batfam needs to decide who is going to be crossdressing for an undercover mission, all fingers point to Dick. Dick is offended, and Jason definitely enjoys his boyfriend's ass in that short skirt."

Jason looked straight ahead, eyes narrowing as he ogled intently at the outfit Dick was wearing. Watched as he huffed and puffed, grumbling under his breath while he adjusted his outfit, tugging at his extremely short dress he was wearing. A dress that was barely covering his behind, curving just enough to shelter it.

“I can’t believe everyone just assumed that I should be the one to do this!” He complained and leaned against the bathroom counter as he tried to examine his make-up. Jason could see his dress rising up, and titled his head to the side to get a better look. His ass cheeks were hanging out and Jason knew that Dick was definitely wearing panties underneath. Just what kind, he wasn’t sure since Dick wouldn’t let him pick out the outfit when Jason wanted to help.

“I think you look hot,” Jason said, lips curving into a smirk as he continued to gawk at how pleasantly form fitting his dress was and  _especially_ how it attractively accentuated his ass. It was just so  _there_ , right in his face, and he just wanted to slap his hand against that plump flesh. 

Dick groaned loudly and turned around to meet Jason’s eyes. He arched a brow at him curiously and folded his arms across his chest. “You’re drooling,” he pointed out, eyes thinning into a glare and Jason already knew he was. 

“I know,” he admitted and then dragged his feet towards the man, closing the distance between them so he was standing within mere inches of his lover. “I mean, they weren’t wrong when they chose you.”

Dick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated. “I’m sure someone else could have been more suited than me.” He puffed his cheeks and curled his lips into a pout and Jason couldn’t help but chuckle. He tickled his side and slid his thick and rough fingers over the curve of his hip, squeezed it teasingly and continued to trail down to his ass. He pressed his palm flat against one of Dick’s cheeks and groped it, earning a sweet whimper from his lover.

“Jay—“ Dick breathed and wrapped a hand around Jason’s wrist, trying to pull him back. “We have to go soon.” 

True, but Jason ignored him and continued on with his actions. Jason smoothed a hand over the swell of his ass and fumbled with the hem of his dress, gradually guiding his rough fingers up and under the tight fabric.

“Hey!” Dick called and tried to stop him, but Jason was relentless and fondled his cheeks, could feel his soft skin and was actually surprised to find them bare. He thought he would have felt something silky or lacy. 

And then something suddenly dawned on him as he gasped quietly. “Wait, are you wearing a thong?” Jason asked, leaning back to stare at Dick, whose face was burning a bright red. He was refusing to look at Jason, embarrassed and had his attention directed off to the side. “ _Oh shit_ , you are? How does that even fit?” He questioned in awe and moved his fingers, felt around for the thin string at the tip of his tailbone. He found it and hooked a finger underneath, tugging at it playfully. Could feel the soft lace at the edge and _oh okay_ , so Dick liked lace. 

Jason was about to continue his advance to the front, but was stopped short when Dick pinched his sides, hard and rough, caused Jason to flinch away, releasing his hold of Dick. 

“Hey!”

Dick exhaled loudly and glared at Jason, blue eyes dangerous and filled with frustration. He could tell the man was angry and swiftly moved to soothe him. He’d probably gone a little too far with the teasing.

“Sorry,” Jason apologized and rubbed a hand down his arm, attempting to calm Dick down. When his bad mood got started, it was hard to soothe it away.

“I’m not happy about doing this,” Dick grumbled, annoyed and obviously offended at the fact that the others volunteered him to cross-dress for an undercover mission. He exasperatingly flicked at the strand of hair falling in his face, couldn’t seem to get it to cooperate.

Jason sighed and gingerly helped him fix up his wig as he was struggling to tame it on his head. “Hold still,” Jason said and Dick stopped his actions, let his arms fall to his sides and remained still as Jason helped him out.

For the sake of the mission, he had to put on a complete disguise. He was wearing a raven-haired wig with curls that reached just the tip of his shoulders. He had on a tight and form fitting black mini dress topped out with a fluffy cardigan on top to hide a bit of his manly build. Despite him being toned and lean, he still had the physique of a male acrobat and it showed unless hidden.

His face was at least pretty enough to pull it off well. Dick was also glammed up with jewelry adorning his neck and wrists. To top it off, he was wearing some very nice metallic black pumps. How he could stand in those was a wonder and Jason honestly wanted to know, but figured he’d ask later.

“There,” Jason said, done fixing his hair up and gave Dick a quick once over. The man had done his own make-up and he had to say, it wasn’t half-bad, actually turned out good. Except his lip-stick was a little smeared. Jason pressed a thumb to the corner of his lips and wiped off the smudge, before he pinched his chin, tipped his head back and pressed hot lips against Dick’s. He could taste the wax of the lipstick and it wasn’t very pleasant, but ignored it just to have a moment of kissing his lover.

Jason pulled back with a wet pop and half-lidded emerald eyes gazed down at his boyfriend. Jason smiled at how his lipstick had smeared once again, and noticed how it added a touch of sex appeal to him. It was almost as if he’d been nibbling at his lips, and Jason knew how sexy that was whenever Dick did that. Maybe he should just leave it like that.

Besides, Jason was the escort.

“You look  _beautiful_ ,” Jason complimented genuinely and found a soft smile crawling onto Dick’s lips. He was glowing, blue eyes dazzling in the limelight of the bathroom. That seemed to have brightened him a bit.

Jason walked away briefly to slither on his blazer and grabbed Dick’s purse from off the bed. With the gold chain strap in hand, he settled it onto Dick’s shoulder, adorning him with a classy Louis Vuitton purse (courtesy of Bruce) and then held out his arm for Dick to take.

“Shall we,  _my lady?_ ” Jason asked with a smirk on his face.

Dick just rolled his eyes at him, but he seemed to have calmed down as there was a bit of playfulness lurking beneath his irritated mask.

“We shall,” Dick answered and hooked his arm onto Jason’s.


End file.
